


1.01 There's Still Time

by virginalbehemoth



Series: Supernatural: Act Two [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Grieving Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Metafiction, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Post-Canon, Rescue Missions, Road Trips, Screenplay/Script Format, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginalbehemoth/pseuds/virginalbehemoth
Summary: Becky and Marie discover something about Chuck's ending. Sam and Dean work out a way to save Cas. Roughly 48 pages worth of script, newly formatted for Ao3!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural: Act Two [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183577
Comments: 18
Kudos: 97





	1.01 There's Still Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was unsatisfied with my finale fix it and decided to give it another go, resulting in plans for a post-15.20 revival series. This is the pilot. Best of luck!

## 

TEASER

1 INT. BAKIN’ - DAY 1

Open on a kitchenware shop affectionately named “Bakin’”. The walls, floors, furniture, you name it- they’re all covered. Dainty teacups line the sides of the entrance, La Creuset pots are stacked in the middle of the floor, Fiestaware bowls mix with vintage china atop the cabinets. Anyone used to the Pottery Barn kitchen section would risk a heart attack walking in here. 

A woman- named Julie, early sixties, darker olive skinned, loosely tied back greying hair- sits at a cash register, bored. Her feet propped up on the table, Julie opens up her computer, checks her email. Only thing in her inbox is a Mother Jones newsletter about orangutans. She deletes it, shuts the computer off.

Cut to Julie, some time later. She’s walking around, mindlessly straightening the teacup piles, a cigarette dangling between her lips.

Cut to Julie, back around her desk. She picks up a matchbox, fiddles with it, lights a match. She watches the flame and waits before blowing it out.

Ding dong! Julie goes to the door, opening it up a crack to see a young woman of about 20 with a hopeful expression on her face.

JULIE

Yeah?

YOUNG WOMAN

Hi! Uh, are you guys open?

Julie grumbles, gestures to a sign with the store hours. Above it is the sign with the business’ name.

YOUNG WOMAN

(apologetic)

No, I- I saw, it’s just the door is locked.

JULIE

What are you looking for?

YOUNG WOMAN

A gift for my dad.

JULIE

We sell high-quality kitchenware, try your nearest Dick’s sporting goods if you want to get dad a gift.

Julie shuts the door in the young woman’s face, going back to her crowded store. She sighs, shuffles into the back room.

2 INT. BAKIN' BACK ROOM - DAY 2

Julie pours herself a mug of black tea, stirring in a bit of sugar. This back room is dingy, with a weird beige tile backsplash over a metal sink. There’s a small fridge in the corner, a fold out table and chair by the wall, a handbag, and a discarded newspaper. 

3 INT. BAKIN' - DAY 3

Ding dong! The doorbell rings again and Julie grumbles, putting her shoes on.

JULIE

(loudly)

I told you, we sell name brand kitchenware. Try buying your dad a fishing rod.

She opens the door a crack. Sam and Dean stand on the other side. Sam gives her a polite smile, Dean gives a little wave. 

END OF TEASER

## 

## 

ACT ONE

4 INT. BECKY’S HOUSE - DAY 4

A while ago. Becky walks around her house, picking up loose bottles. Jack Daniels, Smirnoff Ice, the shit college kids and douchebags drink. 

She looks into a trash can and pulls out MULTIPLE Castiel Funko Pops. Looking up to the ceiling, Funko Pops in hand:

BECKY

Asshole.

Becky’s husband, Rod, rushes by.

BECKY

Hey! Don’t leave without saying bye.

Rod stops, as though snapped out of a trance, and kisses Becky on the head.

ROD

Sorry, I’m just stressed.

BECKY

Yeah, my bad for dropping all that God stuff on you.

ROD

It’s more- how do I explain our year-long absence to the kids’ teachers? Is our excuse gonna cut it?

BECKY

(joking)

“Failed attempt at witness protection” is a perfectly fine reason to entirely disappear for a year.

Rod continues looking neurotic.

BECKY

You’ll be okay. Call me if there’s any issue.

Becky guides Rod to the door.

ROD

And the kids?

BECKY

Are a little pissed about the cameras in their rooms but… at least we can keep an eye on them. They’ll be fine. Now go. Text me when you get there.

Rod leaves and Becky stands at the doorway, watching him drive away. There’s someone standing across the street, nervously shifting from leg to leg and Becky squints: Marie. She seems unsure of which house to go in. Becky calls her:

BECKY

Hey!

Marie catches sight of Becky.

MARIE

Hi. Are you Becky?

BECKY

Yeah; Marie, right? Come on.

5 INT. BECKY’S HOUSE - DAY 5

Becky moves towards the kitchen while Marie stands awkwardly in the entryway.

BECKY

You can leave your shoes there. Are you hungry? Thirsty?

MARIE

Can I just get water, please?

BECKY

Sure. Be right back.

Marie takes off her shoes, walks around looking at all of Becky’s house.

MARIE

Do you really have the last actual “Supernatural” manuscript?

Becky comes out of the kitchen, hands Marie a glass of water.

BECKY

I do. It’s got a lot of issues though- you could’ve just had me email you.

MARIE

Eh, I was already visiting someone in the area and my mom says I need more friends. I don’t care if the manuscript’s bad. I need to see how it ends.

Becky winces sympathetically.

6 INT. BECKY’S OFFICE - DAY 6

Marie sits at Becky’s table in front of her laptop, glasses on, and leans back.

MARIE

Wow.

BECKY

Mm.

MARIE

This sucks.

BECKY

Yea.

Marie looks at Becky to make sure she’s getting it, then back to the manuscript. 

MARIE

Like- I hadn’t read the books in a few years, you know? I was out. I just wanted to know how it would end but… but this sucks.

BECKY

I know.

MARIE

No way this is real.

BECKY

Unfortunately, it’s the real deal. Carver was my ex- among other things.

MARIE

This manuscript, though- it’s bad. Where’s the climax? Wh- what, a manipulative God goes out because the urge to punch some guys got too strong? And what the hell was up with Dean’s death? Where’s the integrity in metaphorically killing the writer and continuing to write? Where’s Cas?

BECKY

That’s what I said!

MARIE

I mean, look, there’s a typo right here-

Marie goes to correct a typo and Becky gasps. Marie continues correcting.

MARIE

(cont.)

Actually, this whole thing’s riddled with errors, are you sure Carver was lucid- what?

Becky presses her lips together, points at Marie, draws a little circle with her finger.

BECKY

You’ve got a little- uh… 

MARIE

What?

Marie gets up, leaves the room looking for a mirror.

BECKY

A little, uh-

MARIE

I’ve got a fucking halo!

Marie pokes her head out from behind the door. She’s got a fucking halo.

MARIE

Becky, I’ve got a fucking halo-

BECKY

Yeah, I see that. I might’ve forgotten to mention something.

7 INT. BECKY’S OFFICE - DAY 7

Marie leans her head on one hand, looking at Becky in total disbelief.

MARIE

So… what you’re telling me is God’s your ex. Huh.

BECKY

I don’t want to think about it. Anyways, maybe the doc did… 

She gestures at Marie’s halo. Marie scowls.

BECKY

(cont.)

… that because it’s been touched by God. 

MARIE

Hm. Okay. Okay. So it’s like, what. A new Bible? What, is whatever we type in here the new and improved word of God?

BECKY

Oh!

MARIE

Don’t drop anything new on me, please. 

BECKY

No, it’s just- can I try something?

Marie looks apprehensive.

BECKY

Please.

MARIE

Fine. 

Becky types and POOF! Marie’s disappeared.

8 INT. ROD JR’S ROOM - DAY 8

Marie suddenly appears, frazzled, on a beanbag chair in Rod Jr’s room. He turns from his desk and stares at her. She stares back, wide eyed.

9 INT. BECKY’S OFFICE - DAY 9

Marie walks in.

MARIE

What the hell was that?

Becky, with a halo of her own, just smiles and Marie stops, realization dawning.

MARIE

The word of God.

BECKY

The word of God.

MARIE

Let me try.

Marie goes to the computer, types. Her glass of water turns into a glass of wine.

BECKY

No! No, your forum profile said you’re 20.

MARIE

I turn 21 in four months!

BECKY

That’s four months away! No!

Becky grabs the wine, takes a sip.

BECKY

Let me… 

Becky types something and a dying plant in the corner of the room sprints back to life.

Becky sighs in relief and Marie takes the laptop, typing. The plant turns into another glass of wine.

BECKY

Stop it! Marie, this is a lot of power. We could type anything into existence.

MARIE

What, like wine?

BECKY

Like nuclear war.

MARIE

Oh. Oh god, this is like- it’s like we’re making an overpowered tulpa. We should delete the doc. It could change too much if it falls into the wrong hands.

Becky nods but then… 

BECKY

We have a chance here, though. Carver’s ending sucks.

Marie looks at her for a second and then, catching on:

MARIE

… Oh! It does suck… 

BECKY

I have an idea. 

She goes behind Marie, looks over her shoulder.

BECKY

First, give me my plant back.

Marie groans but types the plant back into existence.

BECKY

Okay, so. Dean wakes up in the hospital… 

MARIE

(unimpressed)

Really? 

Becky nods, insistent. Marie sighs.

MARIE

Dean wakes up in the hospital… 

10 INT. DEAN’S HOSPITAL ROOM - NIGHT 10

Dean wakes up in the hospital to Sam putting way too much thought into deciding whether or not to eat Jell-O or cereal. He squints at Sam, pushing himself up on his elbows, and Sam’s at his side in an instant.

SAM

Dean? Whoa, whoa, easy there.

DEAN

Sammy?

SAM

Yeah, how’re you feeling man?

DEAN

I’m- is that a bedpan under my ass? 

Sam grimaces.

DEAN

I’m good. How long have I been out?

SAM

Vamp hunt was five days ago.

DEAN

Pick the Jell-O.

SAM

What?

DEAN

You look constipated trying to decide, just eat the Jell-O.

SAM

But the cereal’s got lower sugar content- alright.

Sam peels open the Jell-O starts to eat.

SAM

Eileen says hi, by the way. She visited earlier but you’ve been kinda in and out for the past 4 days. Doctor says you’ve got to stay here one more night, the rebar went through your liver- they had to remove a bit- but you should be fine.

DEAN

Oh. Alright.

Beat. Sam frowns. That’s it?

SAM

You good?

Dean blinks a few times, offers an empty smile.

DEAN

(lying)

Yeah, just… gonna miss that part of my liver.

Sam laughs. There’s no humor in it.

11 EXT. THE HOSPITAL - DAY 11

Next day. Dean and Sam exit the hospital, walking to the impala. Sam keeps his hand on Dean’s back and Dean swats him away. Dean starts going to the driver’s side, Sam puts a hand on his arm.

DEAN

What?

SAM

Dude, you got stabbed, like, a week ago. Passenger seat.

Dean looks between Sam and the driver’s seat before relenting, going over to the passenger side door.

DEAN

I can drive.

Sam doesn’t budge.

DEAN

Whatever, man. Just don’t crash her. (to himself) Ableist.

Sam rolls his eyes, gets in the car-

12 INT. BECKY’S OFFICE - DAY 12

Marie puts a hand on Becky’s arm, stopping her. They both have their halos and there’s a harp in the corner of the room now.

MARIE

Wait- I’m still stuck on this. Did you need to mention the bedpan?

Becky turns to Marie.

BECKY

(very seriously)

I value accuracy. 

Marie puts her hands up in surrender.

13 INT. THE BUNKER - DAY 13

The door to the Bunker swings open, Dean and Sam walking in.

DEAN

Miracle, girl, I’m home!

SAM

Miracle’s with Eileen.

DEAN

Oh.

Dean frowns, he and Sam walk down the stairs.

14 INT. BUNKER HALLS - DAY 14

Dean walks the bunker halls, going to his room. 

15 INT. DEAN’S BEDROOM - DAY 15

Dean enters his room. The bottles are gone. 

DEAN

Who knew? Sammy can clean.

He notices something’s wrong, though. All of the weapons in Dean’s room are gone. No guns on the walls, no colt beneath his pillow, no knives, nada. Dean turns to the door, suspicious.

DEAN

(shouting)

Sam?

16 INT. BUNKER LIBRARY - DAY 16

Dean walks into the bunker library to find Sam sitting at the table. 

DEAN

Hey man, since when can you clean?

SAM

(vaguely insulted)

My room’s the neatest in the bunker.

DEAN

Well, that’s because you don’t own anything. I’ve met babies with more stuff than you, seriously. 

Dean sits across from Sam.

DEAN

My weapons are gone, you know anything about that?

Sam looks away, strangely sober.

SAM

I hid them.

Beat.

DEAN

Well, I’d like them back, please.

SAM

I hid your drinks too. And your belts.

Dean sighs.

DEAN

Okay, I misjudged. ‘Guess you’re some sort of kleptomaniac now-

SAM

Dean, you’re the best hunter I know.

Beat. What the fuck, Sam?

SAM

I mean- I grew up watching you. You could take out a whole vamp’s nest like that\- hell, you could take out an army if you wanted to. I… I should’ve seen the signs. First you’re pleading with God, stealing dogs, and what? Suddenly all you want to do is eat pie?

DEAN

(wary)

What can I say, I like pie-

SAM

Cas, Last time he… left, you partied with strippers and killed yourself in the morning. Dean, I should’ve seen this coming. I’m really sorry.

Dean gulps, looks down. Too many feelings for the bunker library.

SAM

I mean it, Dean.

DEAN

It wasn’t- Sam, what happened? That was an accident. Just give me my stuff back.

SAM

Absolutely not. I know you. I’m keeping it.

Beat.

SAM

At least til we get Cas back.

DEAN

Til we-

SAM

He was my friend too, Dean.

Dean lets out a mirthless laugh. Of course. Sam doesn’t know. 

DEAN

You- shit… Alright. 

Dean exits the room, leaving behind a frowning Sam.

17 INT. GARTH’S DENTISTRY OFFICE - DAY 17

Garth drills into the tooth of a werewolf.

GARTH

Keep your mouth open for me- can you move your tongue away from the tooth I’m working on, please? Thanks, sweetie.

Garth’s phone rings and he stops the drill, looking over to see who it is. Sam!

Garth puts a saliva ejector in the werewolf’s mouth.

GARTH

Close your mouth. Thank you!

The werewolf closes her mouth and Garth holds one finger up, going to pick up the phone. 

GARTH

(to Sam)

Hey Sam, it’s Garth.

18 INT. THE BATHROOM - DAY 18

Dean splashes water on his face, grips the sink, and stares into the mirror. In a shot similar to the one from “My Brother’s Keeper”, Dean wills himself to see Cas in his reflection but all that stares back is his own sullen face. No bloodied Cas, no victims, just Dean. There’s nothing to punch here.

Dean checks his back, sees the bandage has filled with blood and pus and general injury gunk. He looks at the supplies on the counter, considers cleaning and redressing his wound, but he can’t. It’s like his mind’s blocking him from trying, he can’t even reach for a fresh bandage.  
Dean bows over the sink: he’s frustrated, helpless. From the hall… 

SAM

(offscreen)

Hey Garth- I know, I called you. Anyway… 

19 INT. BUNKER HALLS - DAY 19

Sam stands, phone to his ear.

SAM

(cont.)

Listen; do you happen to have any info on the Empty?

19 INT. GARTH’S DENTISTRY OFFICE - DAY 19

Garth holds the phone up to his ear.

GARTH

The Empty? No, I don’t really know what that is. Do I need to be worried?

20 INT. BUNKER HALLS - DAY 20

Sam turns on his heels, groans.

SAM

Nah, you’re safe. I’m just looking for something. If you hear anything send it my way, ok? I’ll talk to you later. Bye.

Dean emerges from the bathroom, half-heartedly raising his eyebrows. Sam shakes his head.

DEAN

Garth?

SAM

Yeah, he’s got nothin’.

DEAN

Shame.

Sam nods.

SAM

Dean, we’re going to get Cas back. We always do.

Dean looks at Sam, trying to read his expression.

DEAN

You really believe that.

SAM

You don’t?

DEAN

I just… we might not get lucky this time.

SAM

We could. We have before… You got any ideas?

Dean hesitates and Sam, thinking Dean’s being purposefully unresponsive, moves to leave.

DEAN

Sam. 

Sam stops, turns.

DEAN

We could talk to an angel. Or demon. Ask them if they know anything.

SAM

Good idea. Yeah, if Cas could summon the Empty, maybe they can too.

Dean realizes that _wow, Sam really doesn’t know_ and nods, smiling. Sam leaves.

CUT TO BLACK

END OF ACT ONE

## 

## 

ACT TWO

21 EXT. CROSSROADS - NIGHT 21

Sam closes a crossroads box, puts it on the floor. We get a wide overhead shot, showing us that he’s standing in the center of a devil’s trap drawn in oil. The moonlight shines, reflecting off of the oil. The impala is parked a bit away and Dean, from inside, raises his eyebrows in silent question. Sam gives him a thumbs up.

CROSSROADS DEMON

I’m not falling for that.

Sam whips his head around to see our crossroads demon possessing a young woman. She’s brown eyed with bright blonde hair, a rosy face, and a wicked smile.

CROSSROADS DEMON

You know Rowena doesn’t allow crossroads deals anymore, right?

SAM

Call it a last resort. The angels are inaccessible.

The crossroads demon laughs at that.

SAM

Right. Why are you here then?

CROSSROADS DEMON

Well, it’s you. 

Sam raises his eyebrows, asking her to elaborate.

SAM

What, are Dean and I famous down there?

CROSSROADS DEMON

No. I mean, yes, but that’s not why I’m here. I just wanted to catch up. Recognize me?

Sam sucks in a breath, tries to think of an answer that won’t offend this demon.

22 INT. THE IMPALA - NIGHT 22

Dean and Eileen sit, watching an episode of Llamas With Hats on YouTube (subtitles on). Dean’s eyes flick down from Sam to the phone.

EILEEN

So Carl’s a sociopath.

DEAN

I guess. He’s- oh, this is the best part.

In the video, hundreds of balloons rise with human faces dangling off the ends and… the video buffers. No internet. Dean and Eileen lean back into their seats.

DEAN

Damn it.

Dean looks out the front window.

DEAN

Hey. Whatever Sam told you, you know you don’t have to, uh-

He glances at Eileen, does the sign for “babysit”.

DEAN

(cont.)

-babysit me, right?

Beat.

EILEEN

(signing and speaking)

He said you’d be stupid about this. 

Dean snorts a little at that.

EILEEN

(signing and speaking)

Anyways, don’t flatter yourself. I didn’t really have any plans anyway.

Dean scoffs.

DEAN

No plans? Eileen, no offense, I expected better.

Eileen smiles.

23 EXT. CROSSROADS - NIGHT 23

The crossroads demon waves her hand dismissively. 

CROSSROADS DEMON

Nevermind. How’s Dean doing? I haven’t seen him since Hell. He’s out now, isn’t he?

SAM

… What?

CROSSROADS DEMON

You’re dimmer than I remember. I used to see him on the racks. Strung up across from him, far, far away. I… I used to love hearing him scream but by the sixteenth skinned jaw it got old. I always wondered if he really didn’t see me or if he was just looking away because he wanted to be polite. Because he knew how humiliating it felt.

Sam winces. He knows who this demon is.

SAM

Listen, I-

CROSSROADS DEMON

Enough of that. Hell’s… it’s different now. A fun “Rose Room, Austin” feel. Don’t even know what the demons of tomorrow will look like; what did you call me to talk about?

SAM

Right, uh. Do you know anything about the Empty?

CROSSROADS DEMON

(disappointed)

That’s it? It’s where I go if you decide to stab me.

She points at Sam’s demon knife.

CROSSROADS DEMON

What’ll it take for you to use that, by the way?

SAM

Less than I’d like to admit. Listen, is there any way you can summon it?

The demon walks past Sam, brushing by him but avoiding the devil’s trap.

CROSSROADS DEMON

Don’t be ridiculous.

Sam turns to look at her.

SAM

What, it’s only an angel thing?

CROSSROADS DEMON

It’s a nobody thing. Angels, demons, you can’t just summon the Empty. It’s a place, Sam. 

Sam furrows his brow, looks at Dean, suspicious. Dean doesn’t notice Sam: Eileen is teaching him how to sign his own name. The crossroads demon follows his gaze.

CROSSROADS DEMON

Car looks as old as ever. Is that a thin layer of rust I see-?

Sam looks back to the demon, cutting her off.

SAM

Hey. You sure?

CROSSROADS DEMON

I mean, I’ve heard stories of- beings summoning the Empty with deals but nothing else. I can’t help you.

SAM

And how do I know I can trust you?

CROSSROADS DEMON

When have I ever wanted your trust? This is all I know. Sam… you can take it or leave it.

SAM

Right. Right, thanks. 

The demon nods. 

Sam starts walking away, turns back.

SAM

And Bela?

The demon- Bela- looks at him.

SAM

Give me my knife back.

Bela sighs, tosses him the knife. 

BELA

I’ll see you again.

Sam gives her a look and woosh! Bela’s gone.

24 INT. THE IMPALA - NIGHT 24

Dean and Eileen see Sam approaching and look at him questioningly. Sam leans in through Eileen’s open window.

SAM

Nothing. 

EILEEN

Damn it. Sorry, Dean.

DEAN

Nah, I’m- I’m sorry for wasting you guys’ time.

SAM

Oh, we’re not done. Backseat. 

Dean looks between Eileen and Sam.

DEAN

Seriously?

25 EXT. LOCUST STREET - NIGHT 25

Sam, Dean, and Eileen sit in the car as Sam drives them back to the bunker. 

A lightly glowing University of Kansas brochure flies by the window and Dean’s head whips around following it. He lingers on the window for a bit but turns back, meeting Eileen’s eye. 

DEAN

You too?

Eileen nods.

DEAN

Huh.

Dean leans back, carefully adjusting himself (he just got stabbed, people!). Sam pulls to a stop in front of a red light.

DEAN

Sam, I think we got a little sign from Jack.

SAM

I was about to say… I got it too. (quieter) Hi Jack.

Sam’s eyes are on something high in front of the window and Dean leans forward, craning his neck to see what Sam’s looking at: a number of KU street banners, all glowing. 

DEAN

(quietly)

Hey, kid.

EILEEN

If you guys are going to Lawrence, can you at least drop me off at my house first?

26 INT. BECKY’S HOUSE - DAY 26

Marie and Becky have migrated to the couch and sit, with Marie lying on Becky’s lap and typing as Becky quietly knits. Looks like an overly casual Pieta.

MARIE

Okay, that’s the end of this chapter.

MUSIC CUE: “Kyrie” by Mr. Mister

BECKY

Alright. Lift your legs, I need to pee. Are you able to start the next chapter?

MARIE

Yeah, I think so.

After the opening notes, we skip to the second chorus of “Kyrie” as Becky leaves. Marie shifts, sitting straight up. She thinks of what to write, putting her hands into an oranta gesture. 

She starts typing, we hit our first “who-o-oa”, and-

CUT TO BLACK.

A second “who-o-oa” and-

END MUSIC CUE

END OF ACT TWO

## 

## 

ACT THREE

27 INT. SPENCER RESEARCH LIBRARY - DAY 27

A kind-faced older woman sits behind a library help desk.

Sam and Dean walk in, looking around, and Sam points at the woman. They approach her.

DEAN

Hi, uh… 

He looks at her nametag. It says Mya.

DEAN

(cont.)

Mya. I’m Dean, this is my brother, uh-

Dean remembers he and Sam are wanted criminals.

DEAN

(cont.)

Samuel. We’re hoping you could help us out with a project of ours.

Mya raises her eyebrows.

MYA

(a little skeptical)

Hi. Don’t usually get name introductions here. How can I help?

SAM

Do you have a section on occult or religious, uh, events that historically occurred in the United States? Probably before the 20th century.

Mya’s shoulders slump and she gives them a tight smile.

MYA

Satanists. ‘Course. Come with me. 

28 INT. SPENCER RESEARCH LIBRARY - DAY 28

Sam and Dean sit, looking through piles of old records. Dean shuts a book, sighs, puts it on one pile, and plucks another book off another pile. Sam flips a page in his book, reads, puts his finger down.

SAM

Dean.

DEAN

What? 

Sam continues reading his book, double checking to make sure it’s right.

DEAN

You got something?

SAM

I think so. Check this out.

Dean leans in.

SAM

In 1856, a San Francisco saloon called “The Lucky Pan” had sigils come up through the ground. No matter what they put over it, the sigils would emerge. Dirt floor? Sigil. Wood paneling? Sigil. 

DEAN

Huh. But that could be anything.

SAM

It could but get this: anytime a person walked into the sigil, they’d disappear for a few seconds and come back saying all they could see was black. Some people reported seeing bodies too and a weird burning sensation.

DEAN

Hm. Sounds more like a bad night than the Empty. 

Sam bitchfaces at Dean before ultimately choosing to ignore him, continuing:

SAM

(cont.)

Some people didn’t come back at all. Witnesses said those left behind a smell of sulfur. 

Beat.

DEAN

Are you seriously telling me the Empty’s in San Francisco? Of all places.

SAM

I’m saying it’s our best shot.

Dean thinks on it, nods, gets up, walks away.

SAM

D- Dean. The records.

Sam, shifty eyed, does that weird full body twitch he does when he’s uncomfortable and scoffs before getting up.

29 EXT. A ROAD - NIGHT 29

A shot of the impala zooming forward.

30 INT. THE IMPALA - NIGHT 30

Sam drives down the road, Dean in the passenger seat. Sam glances at him.

SAM

You good?

DEAN

Mm. Can’t sleep.

SAM

You should try. We’ve still got a long drive ahead.

DEAN

Nah, man. Why do you think I always drive?

SAM

Because you have a psychosexual obsession with your car.

DEAN

What? Dude. (lying) I drive ‘cause I can’t sleep in cars. You’re maneuvering her like a freak, by the way. Doesn’t help.

Sam raises an eyebrow at Dean.

SAM

Seriously? We grew up sleeping here. Also: dick!

DEAN

Yeah, well… 

He drifts off. The car’s silent for a few beats.

SAM

You know, the crossroads demon said something interesting.

DEAN

What?

Sam hesitates to speak.

DEAN

What’d she say?

SAM

Well, I asked her to summon the Empty, you know? Like Cas did.

DEAN

(wary)

Mhm.

SAM

And she couldn’t. It’s not that she wouldn’t, she couldn’t.

DEAN

Maybe it’s just an angel thing.

SAM

Yeah but I feel like that’s an- an underutilized tool. What’s the point of angel blades if you can just summon the afterlife itself, you know?

DEAN

I mean- when have we ever known angels to be logical?

Sam looks at Dean but Dean doesn’t let up. If he’s going to tell the truth, he’s going to be forced into it.

SAM

Nah the demon said something else: she said the Empty can only be summoned with a deal. 

Beat. Dean doesn’t respond.

SAM

Dean, you know anything about that?

Dean looks out the window.

SAM

You lost your friend, I get that but… but mine’s gone too. Can I at least know how?

Dean pushes his breath out through his nose, gulps, stares down at his hands.

DEAN

It was for Jack. He made the deal for Jack.

SAM

What?

DEAN

(hoarsely)

“When Jack was dying, he made a deal.” Gave up his own life but the Empty wouldn’t- it wouldn’t claim it til… (spiteful) til he was “happy”.

Sam takes a moment. With puppy-dog eyes:

SAM

Cas wasn’t happy?

DEAN

(weary)

Guess not.

SAM

Still, I don’t get it. I mean, Billie was about to kill you guys, what could’ve possibly triggered the deal?

Dean takes a shuddering breath, looks at the dashboard, tries to school his expression and stare out the front window. He sees his own reflection and averts his eyes, looking out the passenger side window instead. Sam sees his reaction, realizes Dean’s still holding back. 

SAM

What was it, Dean?

DEAN

Pull over.

SAM

No, Dean, what-

DEAN

Sam, pull over.

Sam realizes Dean’s serious and pulls over to the side of the road.

31 INT. THE SIDE OF THE ROAD - NIGHT 31

Dean all but tumbles out of the car, putting a hand on the impala’s hood to stabilize himself. He doubles over, screwing his eyes shut in concentration like he’s trying to hold back bile. He focuses on his breaths. In, out, in, out.

Sam gets out of the car and circles around to Dean’s side.

SAM

Hey, what’s wrong? Let me get a look at your back.

Dean shakes his head, kneels in the grass.

SAM

I can check it. I can get the antibiotics and bandages-

DEAN

Sam, my back feels great.

He almost looks up at Sam, chickening out at the last second to look down. He sounds near tears but still guarded. Still gruff.

DEAN

My back- it’s fine.

Wide shot. Sam sits with Dean, tries to get through to him. We don’t hear what he says.

CUT TO BLACK

END OF ACT THREE  


## 

## 

ACT FOUR

32 EXT. LOWER HAIGHT - DAY 32

MUSIC CUE: “California Dreamin’” by The Mamas and The Papas

Sam and Dean drive down Divisadero for a while, eventually parking outside of a Seismic Retrofitters.

END MUSIC CUE

Dean and Sam get out of the car and Dean puts his arms out.

DEAN

Sunny San Francisco! Summer o’ Love! Look at ya now.

Sam looks around. It’s foggy and there’s no hippie shit to be seen.

SAM

Oookay grandpa, let’s go. 

DEAN

Wh- grandpa?

SAM

We’ve gotta get your hip medication!

Sam snorts and he walks off, Dean grumbling as he follows him. 

33 EXT. BAKIN’ - DAY 33

Dean and Sam approach Bakin’, Dean knocking on the door. It opens a crack and Julie looks out.

Sam gives her a little smile and Dean waves.

JULIE

Yeah?

Sam and Dean flash her their badges.

DEAN

Hiya, ma’am. I’m Agent Jones and this is my partner, Agent Dion. We’d like to ask you a few questions if you don’t mind.

Sam frowns at Dean. Julie looks between the two of them.

JULIE

I sell kitchenware. Go somewhere else if you want to play good cop bad cop.

She closes the door in their faces and Sam and Dean look to each other, confused. 

SAM

Um… Miss! Miss!

Sam knocks on the door prissily and Dean smirks. Bitch. Julie opens it again. Sam, speaking in his overly sympathetic patented Victim Voice:

SAM

Hi! Uh, I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean. We’re looking for tupperware.

JULIE

We’re out of tupperware. Goodbye.

Julie goes to shut the door but Dean puts his hand on it, keeping it open.

DEAN

Nah, lady. You’ve got a portal on your floor and we need to use it.

A girl walking by hears Dean say this and holds her bag to her chest. Sam sighs and does an apologetic wave in her direction. Julie sizes Dean up, hesitates, then:

JULIE

Damn it.

34 INT. BAKIN’ - DAY 34

Sam and Dean walk into the shop.

JULIE

You’re not demons then.

Sam furrows his brow and starts looking around the store, almost knocking over a stack of plates, while Dean looks back at the welcome mat. He lifts up the corner: there’s a devil’s trap drawn beneath it. Sam goes to a pile of tupperware.

DEAN

Smart. You a hunter?

JULIE

Nah, just seen a few things.

SAM

You have a bunch of tupperware.

JULIE

Well, look at you! A literal bull in a china shop.

Sam straightens up. Julie goes and lights up a cigarette.

JULIE

So. What do you boys want with my portal?

DEAN

Uh… tryna see my old friend.

Julie raises her brows, waiting for Dean to continue. She sighs.

JULIE

You wanna elaborate?

DEAN

No, not really.

JULIE

Right. Well, what’s in it for me?

Sam and Dean scramble for an answer.

DEAN

We’ll take a tea kettle off your hands.

JULIE

Just one?

SAM

Four.

Dean’s eyes bug out. We see Julie smile for the first time.

JULIE

I would’ve gone with two. Portal’s under there.

Julie points at a pile of assorted pots, plates, and mugs. She wanders off, going into the back room before coming back with some bobby pins. Dean looks at the pile, disbelieving.

JULIE

(offscreen) (cont.)

Ceramics don’t teleport for some reason. I don’t question it. Remember, though: you break it, you buy it.

Sam almost knocks over some ceramic hard boiled egg holders.

SAM

(quietly)

Yeah, I bet. Fuck.

JULIE

Hm?

SAM

Nothing.

35 INT. BECKY’S KITCHEN - DAY 35

Marie puts a Hot Pocket in the microwave. She and Becky both have their haloes, there’s faint choral music in the background, and both Marie and Becky are wearing robes.

MARIE

Sam never cursed in the books.

BECKY

Yeah, well. Carver censored them. I met Sam and Dean, they swear like sailors. He even censored me.

MARIE

Huh. You know, that’s funny cause I- I met these guys when I was in high school. Called themselves Sam and Dean, they swore a lot too.

BECKY

Let me guess: one of them had long hair and a kind face, the other looked constipated?

MARIE

Yeah, how’d you know?

BECKY

That’s them!

Two car honks can be heard through the window and Becky gets up.

MARIE

What?

BECKY

Rod wants to switch cars. Be right back.

MARIE

That was actually Sam and Dean?

Becky leaves and the microwave beeps. Marie fishes her Hot Pocket out.

BECKY

(offscreen)

Keep writing! And make us look normal, if he sees the halo I think it’ll kill him.

Marie- dumbfounded, Hot Pocket in mouth- types away the robes, choral music, and halos. A faint outline still glows around her head, letting us know it’s all still there, before fading out.

36 INT. BAKIN’ - DAY 36

Sam moves the last of the stuff off of the portal sigils, blowing what little dust’s accumulated away. 

SAM

(to Dean)

You ready?

Dean nervously looks at the portal, then Sam.

DEAN

As ready as I’ll ever be. You with me?

>Sam just looks at Dean.

DEAN

Sammy.

SAM

Dean, I think it’s time for you to-

JULIE

Speed it up. 

Julie shuffles into the back room, mumbling as she speaks.

JULIE

I didn’t sign up for an in-house performance of “This is Us”, I did not. My god. Time for therapy, Kevin and Kate.

DEAN

She- (shouting after Julie) who hurt you?

He turns to Sam and they share a look of amusement but Dean’s face betrays him. He’s afraid. Dean, trying hard to sound nonchalant:

DEAN

C’mon. I can’t do this alone.

SAM

Yes you can.

DEAN

Well, I don’t… 

He doesn’t finish his sentence. He drops the act.

DEAN

Sam, I never save him. I don’t know how.

SAM

You’ve got to try.

Dean pushes out a breath. Sam’s right. 

Dean approaches the portal and hesitates. He turns back.

SAM

I’ll be here.

DEAN

You better.

Sam chuckles, nods. 

SAM

Stop stalling, Dean. Go.

DEAN

Right.

Dean goes to the portal and- hesitantly, reluctantly- he steps in.

And he’s gone.

MUSIC CUE: “13 Angels Standing Guard ‘Round The Side of Your Bed” by Silver Mt. Zion

38 EXT. POMPEII - NIGHT 38

BEGIN MONTAGE:

We’ve entered Cas’ worst memories.

QUICK CUTS:

\-- Naomi with the needle.

\-- Cas, coughing up blood in heaven.

\--Cas seeing the mark of Cain on Dean’s arm.

\-- Cas burning “Crowley"’s bones.

\-- Cas, standing outside of Lily Sunder’s house while her daughter dies.

END MONTAGE

A low hum fills the air. It’s a rhythmic chant but we can barely hear it, let alone make out the words.  
We see Cas wandering the ruins of Pompeii during his infamous offscreen “99 Problems” bender. He drinks a bottle of peppermint schnapps, barely swaying, and approaches two ash bodies.

CASTIEL

I could’ve saved you. All of you. I shouldn’t be… never mind. All that time I spent watching… I could’ve saved you. And God’s plan…

Cas takes a pull from his bottle and he approaches another ash body, kneeling down at its side. Unsure, he asks:

CASTIEL

Would you like to hear a secret?

The ash body turns its head, looks at Cas with its terrible face.

38 EXT. A LAKE - DAY 38

BEGIN MONTAGE:

QUICK CUTS:

\-- Cas, standing amongst a host of dead angels during the heavenly civil war.

\-- Cas, giving up an army for Dean.

\-- Cas breaking Sam’s wall.

\-- Cas leaving Claire alone on Jimmy’s doorstep.

END MONTAGE

The chanting is clearer now. Cas drowns in “Hello, Cruel World”, Leviathans pouring out of his body. He looks like a ragdoll being thrown around, willing himself to stare at the sunlight.

A wide shot from under the lake. Cas lies near the top, tiny, engulfed by the Leviathans, his blood pouring into the water as he drifts off. At the bottom of the lake, we see two hands clawing their way out of the sand. A man’s head rises after them. It’s got muddied features. It’s eyeless. He reaches up towards Cas.

40 INT. THE WAREHOUSE - DAY 40

BEGIN MONTAGE

QUICK CUTS:

\-- Cas watching the angels fall.

\-- Cas, apologizing to Dean right before the Leviathans took over.

\-- Metatron telling Cas that Dean is dead.

END MONTAGE

Fake Dean’s face cracks beneath Cas’ face in “Goodbye Stranger”.

FAKE DEAN

Cas, I’m your friend.

THWAP! Cas’ fist meets Fake Dean’s face again. And again. And again. Then from behind Cas:

DEAN

Cas.

Cas turns and all of the corpses lie before us, just as we remember them. One of them, the closest one to Cas, still looking a bit “uncanny valley”, stares straight at him, neck snapped. It looks terrified and takes a heaving breath.

41 INT. ELLSWORTH’S HOUSE - NIGHT 41

BEGIN MONTAGE

QUICK CUTS:

\-- Dean saying yes to Michael.

\-- Cas, sitting with Jack’s dead body.

END MONTAGE

Cas stands in the ring of fire in “The Man Who Would Be King” and there’s silence for a moment before Dean- our Dean- staggers in through the doors, going towards him. He looks as though he’s in tremendous pain and falls to his knees on the holy fire, slowly being overtaken by flames. Voice raw:

DEAN

Cas, can you hear me? I’m here.

Cas, snapping out of the memory, looks down at him.

CAS

Dean.

DEAN

(cont.)

You left me. You left me again. 

43 EXT. THE GRAVEYARD - DAY 43

BEGIN MONTAGE

One shot. We quickly flicker to this to emphasize who it is that Cas cares about most.

QUICK CUT:

\-- Dean, holding Jack’s hand as he lies unresponsive on the kitchen floor.

END MONTAGE

Callback to “Moriah”. Past Dean stands with a gun held to a kneeling Jack’s face and Cas, from where he is by the gravestone, looks away. Our Dean kneels in front of him. The chant, still quiet, is understandable now: “Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas… “.

Cas makes eye contact with our Dean, sees his tear streaked face.

DEAN

It hurts. Cas, I’m burning.

Cas kneels down, looking at Dean in awe. Dean grips Cas, unstable, one hand going on his shoulder and the other on the back of his neck, his eyes fluttering shut. He’s ashamed.

DEAN

I feel like I’m burning.

CAS

Me too. Oh, Dean. Me too.

Cas and Dean both slowly light up, filling the screen with pure white.

END MUSIC CUE

CUT TO BLACK

END OF ACT FOUR

## 

## 

ACT FIVE

45 EXT. MT. SHASTA KOA - DAY 45

MUSIC CUE: “Cas’ Theme” by Jay Gruska

Mt. Shasta KOA is an assortment of campgrounds, RV parks, and rentable cabins all by the side of Mount Shasta, a likely active volcano located in the Siskiyou Mountains. 

This is a place that people go to relax, where the wildlife feels a bit safe, and we see evidence of this: A family pulls into one of the RV parks. A young child plays outside of a cabin. A squirrel runs across the road and a bird, looking down from up high, takes flight. 

In the middle of a forest in Mt. Shasta KOA- which is an assortment of RV parks, campgrounds, and rentable cabins situated by the potentially active volcano known as Mount Shasta- Cas, former angel of the lord, seizes to life.

END MUSIC CUE

CUT TO BLACK

END OF ACT FIVE

TO BE CONTINUED

## 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, feel free to leave a kudos and check me out on tumblr @ virginalbehemoth. Thanks!


End file.
